Bonding paw
by demi-lion-ninja-scythe-mage
Summary: The inuzuka's are getting closer to thier canine companions every generation,who knew it would take a slightly insane,murderous fangirl to bridge the gap. (SI)


**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER MENTIONED HERE OTHER THAN ASHI, ARUFA AND THE FIGMENTS OF ASHI'S IMAGINATION.**

* * *

><p>Death Is supposed to be the end right? Not for me , for me death was just the beginning so hang about and I'll tell you all about It, the life of Ashi Inuzuka, my second life, my life In the world of naruto.<p>

Yea imagine my reaction when I realised that, I'm not sure why I remembered but It may have something to do with my anger issue's , misanthropy and belief In the joker's Ideal's ,In other words I wasn't the sanest person around, I died young so that may have something to do with It, I'd just gained an Internship at the local kennels so I could pursue my dream of being a zookeeper, It's ironic really that I was born to the Inuzuka's, damn Jashin and his twisted humour.

So I was born to Tsume and Arufa Inuzuka, older sister to Kiba by two minute's, It was a noisy affair that was not helped by my brothers noisy nature, I had no Idea what was happening none minute I was In an inky blank counting the thump's that were probably my mothers heart and then I was cruelly shoved Into a bright, noisy room with no idea what was happening, It didn't help that my immediate thought when being carried In someone's arms was akin to : OMFG TITANS ARE COMING AREN SAVE ME and then when they put me down and left me alone to think, Kiba popped out and had his turn yelling his head off , I was to put It lightly pissed off and would've begun to plot revenge had I not fallen asleep.

The next time I woke up It was quite and I began to asses _okay what do I remember?_ I asked myself _am I not supposed to be dead?_ I realise _reincarnation huh? _I guessed,_ doesn't that __mean that I was just..._I didn't even want to think about it.

My only way to tell the passing of time was the development of my sight and by the time I could see the difference In colours ,2 months, I began to get tingles I assumed at the time It was my body growing or something but It was Interesting none the less so I focused on It and went with the flow, It was slightly warming which I disliked but other than that I had my thoughts only and you can only remember the same anime so many times before It gets boring, so messing with the warmth that I had dubbed fuzz, It was when I was just about 3 months old that something big finally happened, It was fairly late at night I had just woken up and I was about to cry for food when something stopped me, It was almost like a poison leaking Into any entrance It could find It was suffocating and somehow It burned from the Inside out, Kiba the noisy one was oddly quite seemingly frozen In terror, but I began to scream for all I was worth to quote an adorable lion cub from my favourite Disney movie 'help somebody anybody help' the worst part Is that It seemed somewhat familiar, It reminded me of the fuzz , I wanted ,no, needed someone to get rid of It , and then suddenly as quickly as It had begun It stopped, leaving me with my traitorous mind. I didn't play with the fuzz much anymore after that.

By the time I was four months my eyes were clear and I finally had depth perception ,the first time I saw my parents face clearly It was my mother and everything about her screamed familiar the fang marks the dog that had sniffed at me her hair and make up, _oh I have cosplayer parents that's nice_ I had thought uneasily , denial. It isn't just a river In Egypt, then I saw my father for the first time clearly he looked like something that I had seen just before I died, he looked just like Kiba In the epilogue of naruto a big porridge head plopped onto my dad's knee, _ oh god resemblance to Kiba and a breed of dog that's unidentifiable. It's not possible_ I thought _you didn't think reincarnation was possible till a few months ago _ I pointed out dryly I just sat In a numb state wondering how I'm supposed to feel about this , a council began.

_A table deep In a mountain , mount justice, like a scene from one of my favourite show's, a tall blonde woman sat at the head of the table a cape wrapped round her shoulder's her blue eyes were barley open and the bags under her eyes gave the Impression of late night's "okay begin the meeting. "she muttered but nothing happened a red tick appeared on her forehead "I SAID GET YOUR BUTS IN HERE! "she yelled as people began walking In from no where, at the opposite end of the table the same girl but significantly younger sat she seemed seven-ish and a small lion toy was held In her arms "we're going to die" the younger one said bluntly, "keep opinions till we start squirt "another version of the same girl said this time she wore a red helmet and had a desert eagle pistol holstered "yes rude one" the younger girl rolled her eyes "I can't believe I'm actually doing this" a fourth version of the girl, this one In a suit, muttered "what entertaining the thought we're In naruto or having a meeting of ourselves? "the first one asked "all of It." the suited one answered bluntly "SOMEONE SAID NARUTO!" a squealing voice yelled as a fifth version In naruto's jumpsuit ran Into the room "oh yay the naruto fan girl Is here" the rude one deadpanned "wait are all the fan girls coming? "the original asked the naruto fan girl "YUP" the fan girl squealed "BIGGER TABLE "the original declared and the table_ _began to grow In size stopping once It had doubled, fan girls began to crash In left and right, a version of the girl In a robin uniform squealing 'dami!', a version dressed like Natsu from fairy tail squealing 'fire dragon roar', a version dressed In a Greek robe squealing 'LEO', a version with a lion on her shoulder who squealed something like 'will', thousands filled the room "I forgot how many things I was a fan girl of "the original sweat dropped "ANY THAT ARN'T ANIME LEAVE "she declared and half the room disappeared "It's like guess who "the younger one smirked "OKAY EVERYONE BUT THE NARUTO FANGIRL LEAVE "the original decided as the table became rounded so the five could see each other "thank you for joining me here today, chibi me "she nodded to the younger one who had begun to suck her thumb "dark me "she nodded to the one In the red helmet "please take the red hood helmet off" she added, the dark version took the helmet off revealing dark brown hair In contrast to the rest "god brown really Isn't my colour" original muttered "maybe It Is In this body" chibi suggested "logic me "she nodded to the suited figure "and most Importantly naruto fan girl me" the fan girl waved "so It seems that we've been reincarnated Into the world of naruto "the original declared there were various reactions, fan girl and chibi began to squeal logic's jaw just dropped open and dark just grinned happily at the thought of killing which was an Important part of the naruto world "Impossible "logic declared "FINALLY" fan girl and chibi squealed "as long as we get to kill something" dark muttered "so this Is mostly a happy ."original muttered "meeting adjourned" she waved her hand absent minded and began to write down all she could storing It In folders that had **memory** written In whole mental exchange took place I_

I stared at my father one thought running through my mind _don't get attached, he'll leave one day so distance yourself_ somewhere in the back of my mind I could practically hear logic yelling at me _you know you get attached easily it's not goi- _I closed my eyes and nuzzled into my fathers jacket, probably a shinobi jacket, and inhaled his sent almost freezing , it smelt just like my dad did last time, I decided there and then that I loved my dad even if this was a dream I would make sure he stayed and if he didn't I'd keep Kiba safe for him.

Of course there was a little doubt lingering, what were the chance's of me being resurrected here, my favourite anime of all places, but when I was about a year old ,finally beginning to walk, my dad took me and Kiba to the park, Kiba had already begun to run around in circle's until he fell over but I just stayed with my dad "isn't it beautiful Ashi?"he asked I nodded , in my year of living I'd learned a lot about Arufa Inuzuka, he was level headed and calm which was probably where Hana got it from he was also a Jounin , his dog was giving Kiba a ride leaving him with just me for company, he picked me up and sat me on his shoulder raising to his full height "see that?" he asked pointing toward a bunch of rocks "that's the Hokage monument" he explained, I began to see the faces carved in the rocks and I suddenly couldn't deny it anymore, that was the Hokage mountain and I was definitely in the world of Naruto. C-R-A-P.

* * *

><p>Question: should I put Ashi on team 8 replacing Hinata? Or rework the teams completely?<p>

I'll probably make a poll.

Also references in this chapter: Attack on Titans, Lion king, Young justice, Batman, Percy Jackson, His dark materials and fairy tail. sadly these are just a few of my obsessions but we'd be here all day other wise.

Flame if you want I'm pretty much flame resistant.


End file.
